The present invention relates to an electrical adapter, and particularly to an electrical adapter for electrically connecting two different electrical devices having incompatible electrical connectors.
As computer technology evolves, new types of electrical devices with advanced functions are developed which are equipped with connectors having new configurations. An adapter is needed to connect a cable connector assembly having an older design with a device connector having a new design, as is provided on certain newly developed devices (for example, new types of computers). Conventional adapters include two connectors at either end wherein one is configured to mate with a connector for a new type computer, and the other is configured to mate with a conventional cable connector assembly.
The connectors of the conventional adapter are usually interconnected using a flat cable, a single printed circuit board (PCB), or discrete conducting wires. The individual conductors of the flat cable and the discrete conducting wires must be connected to terminals of the separate connectors in the adapter by soldering, and production is necessarily inefficient and complicated. Alternatively, prior art adaptors have connectors mounted at elongate ends of a single PCB of the adapter, both mating ports of the connectors being oriented parallel to a main surface of the single PCB. When one of the connectors of the adapter is engaged with a connector mounted on a panel of a computer, the PCB of the adapter is vertical to the panel thereby occupying a large space outside of the panel.
Therefore, an improved adapter occupying a small space when mated to a connector mounted on a computer panel is desired.